Christmas at Vanellopes
by Agent BM
Summary: A story about how Christmas is celebrated with Vanellope and her family in sugar rush. Filled with ocs, a party, surprises, gift giving, secrets and more. Note at bottom of chapter regarding ocs
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir, Lucy and Kevin belong to me. Any Oc's mentioned belong to their respective creators, I'll leave a list of who belongs to who at the end of the chapters, if you want descriptions on who they all are contact the authors for more information, because I am not explaining all of them, take too long and for most it's unnecessary.

It was Christmas Eve in the arcade, and in sugar rush, it was gently snowing ice cream and sugar. President Vanellope and her family were throwing a big Christmas party at the castle later that evening for all who wanted to come to attend, and preparations were being made, food was being cooked and prepared, the castle was being cleaned, and tables being readied. In the throne room, Vanellope, Rancis, and their twin 10 year old kids Lucy and Kevin, were putting final touches on their Christmas tree.

"Last ones" Said Lucy before putting an ornament on one of the branches

"Our Christmas tree is ready" Said Rancis

"And the smorelines tree will be brought in after the party tonight" Said Vanellope

"Remind me why they're staying with us for Christmas again?" Kevin asked

"Well they don't really have a lot and they're good friends of your father and sister, plus they already agreed to this when we first met them all a couple months ago. Figured they'd like the royal treatment this Christmas. Bill are their rooms ready?" Vanellope shouted

"Yes, 3 bedrooms on floor 3 just as you requested" said Bill

"Ok the party's at 6, it's 4 now. Calhoun and Felix and their family will be here around 5:30, Kids you got your presents wrapped up for your friends?" Vanellope Asked

"All taken care of, finished your wrapping?" Kevin asked

"Also taken care of. The Smorelines gifts are hidden in one of the towers, those will be brought down later. Remember the rule kids, you can't open any of your gifts til 7 am tomorrow morning, if your friends give you gifts just throw them under the tree" Said Vanellope

"We know mom, we haven't forgotten that" Said Lucy

"Ralph will be here soon, am I forgetting something?" Vanellope Asked

"Nelly, relax, everything's gonna be just fine" Said Rancis

"I know" said Vanellope

There was a knock at the door. Sour bill went to answer it, and standing outside was Vanellopes longtime friend, Wreck it Ralph, who had a large bag of stuff.

"Hey kid" said Ralph "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas stinkbrain, glad you could make it" Said Vanellope

"Hey Rancis, Lucy, Kevin, merry Christmas. Got your gifts, also brought some pies from my game, freshly baked, should go great with the buffet" said Ralph

"The more food the better, the Monde's and Smoreline's eat a lot, like literally a ton, and I thought Lucy was a glutton" said Vanellope

"Mom" Lucy whined

"I'm just joking, you know I love you either way Lucy. But seriously they eat a lot" Said Vanellope

"So about these smoreline's you mentioned, you say they're half rabbit?" Ralph asked

"Their kids are, ones a full on rabbit, the others a human, I'm not even gonna question that" Said Vanellope

"What will the fan community think of next?" Ralph asked

"Who knows? I'm expecting a lot of fan made racers and npc's tonight. The fan characters aren't all bad, they do help keep interest in this game, and it's always nice to see our family expand in ways." Said Vanellope

"Well it's nice you're letting that poor rabbit family stay with you for the holidays" Said Ralph

"You're welcome to stay for Christmas too you know" Said Vanellope

"I think I'll accept that offer" Said Ralph

"Lucky for you I already got a room prepared. Just leave your gifts under the tree and Bill will show you where to leave your desserts" Said Vanellope

Ralph placed his gifts to the family under the tree and went with Bill to another part of the castle. There was another knock on the door and Vanellope went to answer it, standing outside we're Felix, Calhoun, and their 2 kids, Zander and Lexie fix it.

"Guys, you're early" said Vanellope

"We didn't have anything going on back home. Since the arcades closed next few days we got what we needed done early and decided to follow Ralph here, he is here right?" Felix Asked

"Yes he's putting pies with the dinner buffet the chefs are preparing" Said Vanellope

"It's great to see you cousin Vanellope" Said Lexie

"And it's always great seeing you 2. Getting bigger I see. See you brought your weapons" Said Vanellope

Being the kids of Calhoun, both kids had pistols holstered to their waists. Lexie also carried a silver hammer on her waist.

"You never know when they might be necessary" said Zander

"It's just a Christmas party, nothing crazy's gonna happen, even my enemies are usually nicer during the holidays" Said Vanellope

"You let your daughter carry a lightsaber and a laser blaster, don't see why my kids shouldn't defend themselves if necessary" said Calhoun

"Ok you got me there. Just don't fire your weapons unless it's an emergency" Vanellope said to the kids

"We're not idiots" Said Lexie

"How've you guys been?" Kevin asked

"Fine, Lucy, still a Jedi?" Zander Asked

"That part of my code will never go away" Said Lucy

"So this the year you finally tell us how you got your powers?" Lexie Asked

"Let me think about that, no. That's a painful memory to talk about. Hey while you're here, Lexie, we got that star for our tree still lying around if you want to put it up, we know you like that" Said Lucy

"Star? Where is it I wanna put it up" Lexie said excited

Lucy extended her arm towards a box and used her force powers to levitate the star towards her. Lucy handed Lexie the star and Calhoun placed her on her shoulders. Lexie then gleefully placed the star on the top of the tee. Felix took a picture of the moment with a camera he had on him. Zander smiled seeing his sister put the star on. He approached Rancis and spoke to him

"So cousin Rancis, you ready for Christmas?" Zander Asked

"Sure am" Said Rancis "We'll be up early tomorrow to start our routine. Knowing my kids they'll be up at 4 maybe, though we don't do anything til 7. I know what you want Zander, you want your present. Well you can't have it, not til the party is over, and you can't open it til Christmas"

"Oh come on, you're not my dad, don't be like that" Said Zander

"Felix would agree with me" Said Rancis

"You're right, I do agree with you" said Felix who overheard the conversation

"So this rabbit family you invited to stay over, they here yet? I'm curious as to what a hybrid human rabbit looks like" said Calhoun

"Soon, very soon" Said Vanellope

Ralph came back into the room just as the door knocked again.

"I got it, don't worry" Said Ralph

Ralph ran to the front door, but upon opening it he was pinned down by a creature which frightened Ralph, it had black eyes and glittery black beetle wings. It was as small as a dog but still strong enough to pin Ralph down. It's body was covered in rosemary colored flower petals, all except the tip of the tail.

"What is this thing?" Ralph asked

"That's what I thought first time I saw that. That's Screwball, the smorelines pet, uh, thing, I'm still not sure what to call it. If she's here then that means the smorelines are here" Said Vanellope

As vanellope finished her sentence, a rabbit, a sugar rush character the size of the twins, and 2 hybrid rabbit human children, 1 boy and 1 girl, walked inside with suitcases of clothes. The human character was holding a big cake in her hands.

"Hello everyone" said the rabbit

"Hi kit. Everyone this is kit, humans Fudge, and their children Mocho and Cinnamon" Said Vanellope

Calhoun got a look at them.

"Nice to meet you. Though I must say, it's odd thinking how a human and rabbit can, Well you know" Said Calhoun

"We get that a lot. We don't mind" Said Fudge

"Let's just get this stay over with" cinnamon said

"Someone's grumpy" said Felix

"She has her, issues with the family, that incident in our game a couple months ago is still fresh in her head, but we're still gonna have a good time and do our traditions" Said Kit

"Is that chocolate cake?" Kevin asked

"Yes it is Kevin, my special recipe, I intend to make more in the kitchen if you don't mind Vanellope, this cake is the best you'll ever taste" Said Fudge

"It looks so good" Kevin Said licking his lips

"Uh uh uh prince Kevin, not until the party" said Fudge

"Come on, we invite you to our house and you tell me what I can and can't do"

"It'll be worth the wait. Vanellope where can I drop this off?" Fudge asked

"I'll show you, Kevin don't you mess with this cake. Bill, show our guests to their rooms." Said Vanellope

Screwball jumped off of Ralph and followed her masters out of the throne room. Ralph brushes himself and stood up.

"That's a freaky little thing" Said Ralph

"You get used to it" Said Lucy

 **Lexie and Zander belong to Lady Shadow92**

 **Smorelines and screwball belong to Mangle6**

 **Lucy and Kevin belong to me**

I **was gonna post this chapter on Wednesday, but these ocs I've featured I've already guaranteed beforehand without hesitation to appear. On Wednesday I will post the next chapter probably featuring all the accepted ocs you've all submitted to me. Don't worry, there's still time to submit ocs, better hurry before I change my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, guess I should list off the ocs being used**

 **Honey Potts belongs to VickyT36**

 **Smoreline family, screwball, sweet tooth, baking, petermint, they belong to Mangle6**

 **Monde family belongs to I'm reader anon**

 **Madison and Reese belong to Jubileena**

 **Lodhi, jr, norville, Christie, akio, Phipps, Sophie, Olivia, and Vick belong to DustR25**

 **Licorice, Demetra, and candi belong to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness**

 **Zander and Lexie Fix it belong to Lady Shadow92**

 **Charlie Fizzypop, felicity fruit loop, sabelle sugar pop, Candace creampuff and William wild stripe belong to Crumbelinas sweet admirer**

 **I think that's everyone**

 **I was gonna keep this oc thing going on til Wednesday but submissions just stopped and I think I had more than enough to work with. Thanks to all of you for submitting. Hope you like this. Also if you want details on who any of these ocs are please contact the authors who created them for more info because I'm not going into a lot of info here, and these authors would be better to explain them to you. Anyway i hope you like this chapter everyone**

(Vanellope's castle, close to 6 pm)

It was almost time for Vanellope's annual Christmas Eve party to begin. A desk with a couple Oreo guards sat by the front door to collect coats from guests, while a sign by the royal family's Christmas tree read 'Leave any presents for us here'. Vanellope, Rancis, Lucy, and Kevin, sat on their thrones to greet guests before joining the party themselves.

"If there's one thing I hate about the Christmas party is having to greet everyone who shows up, everyone already knows who we are" Said Kevin

"Yeah but it's the holidays and we are hosting so it's the nice thing to do doing this. Plus being honest I don't remember every racer or character that gets added into this game, there's just so many. Took a while for me to remember the original rosters names" said Vanellope

The door opened and the first guest arrived, a female wearing black and yellow clothes as well as glasses.

"Merry Christmas Vanellope"

"And merry Christmas, uh"

"Honey, Honey Potts" Said Lucy

"That's right" Said Vanellope

"You don't remember me do you? I can't say I blame you, I only race every so often, I prefer working with my bees making honey for you all" said Honey

Lucy noticed 3 bees sitting on honeys shoulder and grew nervous.

"Honey, you have 3 bees on your shoulder" Said Lucy

"Oh them? Those're my close bee friends Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger. Relax Lucy, they're harmless" Said Honey

The 3 bees buzzed and flew towards Lucy who glitched behind her throne. The bees flew back onto honeys shoulder.

"Sorry about that. I'll go inside now" Said Honey

She walked up a staircase and left the room. A family of characters walked inside, one was an original racer, another a fan made, and their 3 kids. This was Torvald Batterbutter, her husband Lodhi crisp, and their kids Lodhi Jr, Norville, and Christie.

"Merry Christmas Vanellope" Said Torvald

"Merry Christmas Torvald, Lodhi" Said Vanellope

"Merry Christmas kevin, got you a gift" Said Jr "You too Lucy"

"Merry Christmas, just leave any gifts under our tree" Said Lucy

"You're not going to open zem?" Jr asked

"We can't, we're not allowed to open anything til morning. But speaking of gifts I got you something Jr, I'll give it to you after everyone shows up" Said Kevin

"Did you get me anything?" Norville Asked

"No, I don't like you, and you don't like me" Said Kevin

"He's right you know" Said Christie

"Shut up Christie" Said Norville bitterly.

The family went to join the party. A few of the racers showed up such as candlehead, Gloyd, Snowanna and her son Vick and husband Phipps, citrusella with her kids Sophie and Olivia and husband Akio. Crumbelina showed up with her daughter Candi. Vanellope and rancis needed help remembering kids names, they couldn't remember them all just by looking at them as there were just too many newer characters to also remember. Taffyta showed up with her daughter Demetra, who shyly waved to Kevin before handing him a gift

"Merry Christmas Kevin" Said Demetra

"Same to you, just place this under our tree" Said Kevin "Can't open it now"

Demetra did just that and followed Taffyta up the stairs to the party. Some random candy citizens walked into the castle to enjoy the party, just as the family expected. The next human character to enter was a boy with big pink cotton candy hair, his name was sweet tooth.

"Merry Christmas everyone, got you all some cards. Do you know if my friend Mocho is here?" Asked Sweet tooth

"Yes he's in the ball room with everyone else. You're a friend of his? I didn't know he had any other friends" said Lucy

"Yes we're friends, Merry Christmas princess Lucy" said Sweet tooth before walking away

The family was then greeted by a girl around the twins age, she had black hair and blue eyes, wore a brown and black outfit, and had a red hat similar to Rancis'.

"Hey guys, merry Christmas, you remember me right?" Asked the girl

They all shook their heads.

"I'm your cousin licorice, my mom Creamy is your sister"

She pointed to Rancis

"Oh yes that's right, you were programmed a couple months ago and added to our family. Speaking of my sister where is she?" Rancis Asked

"She'll be along soon, had some business to finish in town first but she said I could come ahead of her. Merry Christmas uncle rancis, aunt vanellope, cousins" said Licorice before heading inside

"We really need to brush up on some of these newer characters" Said Rancis

Next came 2 boys with green hair, and they were carrying a lot of gifts, enough that they were struggling to carry them all. The family got up from their thrones and went to help the boys out.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you all, I'm Petermint, this is my little brother baking, we're friends of the smorelines" said the older boy

"Nice to meet you" Said Lucy

Petermint felt nervous around Lucy, he backed up from her

"Sorry, I'm nervous around blonde girls, long story don't need to get into that" Said Petermint

"You have anything to say?" rancis Asked Baking

He didn't say a word, he just stood staring at the family.

"He's mute" said Petermint

"Oh, I'm sorry then" said Rancis

"All those gifts for us?" Vanellope Asked

"Half are, the other half are for the smorelines" Said Petermint

"Put ours under our tree, the smorelines next to my throne, I'll put them with the rest, the party's in the ballroom 1 floor up down the end of the hall" said Vanellope

The 2 boys nodded and separated the gifts. They then headed upstairs. A girl with brown braided hair in a denim jacket and white shirt approached. This was one of lucys friends, Reese Caramel, who was programmed no more than a year ago. Lucy hugged her upon seeing her

"Reese glad you could make it" Said Lucy

"Wouldn't miss it, hey guys" said Reese

"Hey Reese, good to see you" Said Vanellope

"Party's upstairs, you know where to go, I'll see you soon" Said Lucy

Reese went upstairs while Lucy sat back on her throne

"So how long til you tell people you're secretly dating her?" Kevin asked teasingly but quietly

"Never, you all know how I feel about me being bi" lucy snapped quietly

"Don't worry sweetie, no one will find out about that" Said Vanellope

"We promise" Said Rancis

Lucy leaned back in her throne and hoped what her family said was true, she couldn't help these feelings she had, but was glad her family supported her and kept this a secret. More fan made characters starting coming in, there was a fruit loops racer named Felicity fruitloop that came in, her theme confused vanellope

"Fruit loops are a sweet?" Vanellope Asked

"Apparently, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Has swizzle arrived yet? Gonna try and see if I can grab his attention" Said Felicity

Rancis pointed upstairs and felicity ran.

"I'll never understand some of the themes" Said Kevin

"Us neither son" said Rancis

The next few guests were also fan made, there was Charlie Fizzypop whose theme was bottle caps candy

"How can anyone eat that stuff? That stuffs disgusting" Said Lucy

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" said Charlie

Next came Sabelle Sugar pop who gave the family lollipops.

"Merry Christmas" Said Sabelle

After her came Candace creampuff whose theme was cream puffs. Then there was William wild stripe, while themed after some gum, looked like he came out of the 80's. Racers such as Adorabeezle and Jubileena showed up, minty and all the original twins half human half mermaid friend Madison showed up bringing small gift bags. One of the last guests to arrive were the mondes, which consisted of recolor racer Nougetsia Brumblestain, her husband Alden, and daughter Natasia. They were all carrying multiple trays of food.

"Hey guys, great to see you, and you brought food" Said Rancis

"You can never have enough food at a party Rancis. Got spaghetti, pan fried noodles, some bbq kebobs and other stuff. Your guests will love this stuff" Said Alden

"We'll help you bring this stuff up, I think you're the last guests to arrive, any late arrivals will just have to follow some signs the guards will leave out" Said Vanellope

The family got up from their thrones and took some trays from the mondes. Lucy noticed something sitting on her friend Natasia's shoulder.

"Natasia, who's that?" Lucy asked, referring to the creature

"That's Neko-Chan, he's my pop tart kitty, remember?" said Natasia

The kitten was small, had pink fur with a white stripe, while not actually made of pop tarts did resemble one. The ears and tail were made of marshmallows.

"I did lose my memories because of a virus 2 months ago if you don't remember, some things are still a little fuzzy" Said Lucy

"You've met her, you like her. She likes to ride on my shoulder. By the way I got presents for you guys, can't wait to see what you think of them" Said Natasia

"We'll call you tomorrow about them, we're not allowed to open presents til 7" Said Kevin

"Well either way I hope you guys like them" Said Natasia

Both families reached the castle ballroom which was filled with sugar rush characters as well as a few characters from outside the game, though not many, mainly Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and their kids. The ballroom was filled with tables for guests to sit and eat, Christmas music played throughout, while the ceiling was decorated in tinsel and hanging snowflake lights which flashed to simulate snowfall. Around the walls were tables of foods, some with cookies and cakes and ice cream, others with hot cocoa, soda, water and juice. Main course foods included turkeys and chickens, rolls, castlevania pork chops and sonic chili dogs and burger time burgers, there was something everyone could enjoy. The families dropped off the food the mondes brought to add to the buffet, before heading off separate ways.

Everyone except Lucy and Kevin went off to get food. Lucy and Kevin went to a far off table in the buffet and stared at the huge candy cane Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the room, it was decorated with something representing every racer in the game. The twins smiled, now that the greetings were done and they were here at the party, it was time for their christmas to begin.

"I sure do love the holidays don't you Lucy?" kevin Asked

"You said it" Said Lucy

"Well, best be getting dinner now. I'm gonna try and find my friends, I'm guessing you'll be doing the same?" Kevin Asked

"You bet" Said Lucy

"Alright, see you around sis" Said Kevin

The twins split off in different directions to get their food.


	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas party was in full swing at Vanellopes castle, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Why don't we take a look at what's going on. At one of the tables, Kit Smoreline was chowing down on what the buffet had to offer. He was eating a huge plate worth of food, much to Calhoun's shock.

"Can you actually eat all of that? You must have like 4 pork chops and 2 burgers on that plate. And don't get me started on the cookies" said Calhoun

"You kidding? To me this is just the appetizer" Said Kit "I'm a rabbit, I eat a lot"

Meanwhile with Kevin, he was taking his friend Lodhi Jr to his bedroom to give him his Christmas gift. He took him inside and pulled out 2 wrapped up boxes from his closet.

"I know you're gonna love these, got them from the internet at a surprisingly good price" Said Kevin

"You never fail to disappoint vith gifts Kevin" Said Jr

Jr went for the smaller box first and tore off some of the wrapping paper. He saw the word LEGO on the corner of the box, which got him excited. He tore off more of the wrapping to reveal it was a LEGO Star Wars Droid AAT (Armored Assault Tank).

"Zis is pretty cool Kevin, I love it" Said Jr

"Open the big one, that's the one I think you'll like the most" Said Kevin

Jr went to open the big present. He saw the word LEGO again in the corner and got excited. He tore open more of the wrapping paper and grew the biggest smile on his face, it was a LEGO Star Wars clone turbo tank. He grabbed Kevin and gave him a big hug

"I love it I love it thank you Kevin" Said Jr excited

The hug was beginning to feel too tight for Kevin.

"Glad you like it Lodhi. Now can you please stop crushing my internal organs I can't breathe" Said Kevin

Jr let go of his friend

"My bad, just excited is all" Said Jr

"I'll just leave these in my closet and you can pick these up before you head home" Said Kevin

Meanwhile in the halls of the castle, Jr's brother Norville was looking to cause some trouble, he didn't like the twins, seeing them as big rivals on the race track. He was looking to ruin their Christmas in some form or another. At first he thought about messing with their Christmas tree, but was surprised to see guards surrounding the tree, each holding a spear or sword. He approached them.

"Vot are you doing?" Norville Asked the guards

"We are the first watch of guards asked to guard the royal family's Christmas tree during the party. You may look at the tree, but you may not touch it or the presents" Said one of the guards

"It seems a little much, don't you zink?" Norville Asked

"You wish to see the prince and princess cry if their presents are destroyed or damaged?" A guard asked

"Actually I'd love to see zem cry" Said Norville

All the guards pointed their spears at Norville.

"Let's make ourselves clear, you make prince Kevin or Princess Lucy cry, and we'll rip your head off. Now do yourself a favor and step away from this tree" Said a guard threateningly

Norville ran out the front doors out into the cold and approached his kart. He pulled out a few small cherry bombs from his kart and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Vile I can't mess up zere tree, I can ruin zere other stuff. But first, a little present for Taffyta" Said Norville

Norville looked around the area to see if there were any guards, or worse, security cameras. He didn't find a single one or evidence of one, which made him happy. Norville approached Taffyta's kart and lit a few cherry bombs. He tossed them underneath and ran, not only to avoid the explosion, but because the cold air was affecting him. The bombs went off, and the tires blew off. Norville laughed before heading inside, he needed to warm up before doing anything else.

Back at the party, Zander and Lexie fix it were asking sugar rush citizens if they knew anything about Lucys force powers, they were curious as to how she got them, and she didn't tell many people how she got them. They were asking citizens what exactly they knew

"I don't know how she got them, but rumors say she got struck by lightening and it messed up her code" Taffyta Said

"I hear she was in a big accident and it led to her getting powers" said a lollipop man

"What kind of accident?" Zander Asked

"See that rabbit kid with the pink haired boy? He's one of her close friends, perhaps he could tell you more" Said the lollipop

The rabbit boy, Mocho, and his friend Sweet tooth were enjoying the dessert tables.

"This cake reminds me of you, because you're so sweet" Said Sweet tooth

"Oh Sweetie, you know me so well" Said Mocho

"Hey uh Mocho right?" Zander Asked

The 2 boys turned to face the approaching siblings.

"You're Lucys friend right?" Lexie Asked

"Yeah, why?" Mocho asked nervously

"Do you know how Lucy got her force powers? We were told you might know" Said Zander

Mocho's face turned red and he was at a loss of words, he seemed horrified thinking of what happened with Lucy.

"I I I promised I wouldn't ever tell anyone, please don't ask me again" Said Mocho

"Is it that bad?" Asked Lexie

"You're scaring him, please, just go, he obviously doesn't want to think about it. Calm down mocho it's ok" Said Sweet tooth

Lexie and Zander, not wanting to make Mocho feel more uncomfortable, left the 2 alone. They went to grab some hot chocolate from another table.

"Whatever happened with Lucy must've been bad, did you see how Mocho felt?" Lexie Asked

"Now I'm starting to wonder how she got them even more" Said Zander

"Would you like some cake kids? My special recipe"

Fudge Smoreline offered the 2 slices of chocolate cake which they gladly took.

"You're trying to learn more about your cousin Lucy aren't you?" Fudge asked

"Yeah, do you happen to know about how she got her force powers?" Zander Asked

"Not a whole lot unfortunately, she really doesn't like talking about it, very few people know about it, her family doesn't talk about it unless Lucy says it's ok to talk about that. My son knows but he won't tell you, I hear that girl she's with knows, but you'd have to wait until the 2 are away from each other to ask her" Said Fudge

At a table by the tree, Lucy was sitting with her friend Reese, who was laughing at something Lucy had said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for the right moment" Said Zander

"Best to let it go, you're not gonna find out" Said Fudge

"We shall see" Zander Said before sipping his hot chocolate "Wow this is really good hot chocolate"

Hanging by the tree, Vanellope and Ralph were having a conversation while drinking hot chocolate.

"I'm telling you, you should've seen Lucy driving the other day, she was on candlehead's track and she managed to not get hit by those tanks even once, she got through without glitching and didn't get hit by any sprinkles or frosting or anything" Said Vanellope

"Wow, your kids becoming a great racer" Said Ralph

"Lucy and Kevin learned from the best" Said Vanellope

"So, any of those terminators still lying around your game outside the tracks?" Ralph asked

"You know there are, there's a lot more out there. My daughter hates them, can't say I blame her, she sees them all the time. I kinda feel bad for going into that game, getting scared of them, and inspiring turbos ghost to bring them all here" said Vanellope

"You were just a kid then, you didn't know any better, and the arcades become safer thanks to newer laws. Maybe one day all the terminators in this game can be found and finally be all destroyed" said Ralph

"I can only hope" Said Vanellope

"How's the game holding up after that virus attacked?" Ralph asked

"No remnants of that virus Drew's invasion remain, he's been destroyed, I hope, and his army also destroyed. Lucy is still bothered by it, she and Kevin blame themselves for what happened, but everything's fine, all the damage was repaired, and I still have my family for Christmas. Lucy and Kevin also talk about their problems and come to solutions so that's good for them" Said Vanellope

"At least things are working out for them. No family's perfect, I mean just look at us" Said Ralph

"Oh stink brain" Said Vanellope

"Merry Christmas kid" said Ralph

"Merry Christmas Ralph" Said Vanellope

In one corner of the room, the smorelines pet, screwball, was interacting with vanellope's pet devil dog, spike, while another part of the room, Lodhi Jr was arguing with Snowannas son Vick about something, probably regarding racing. Demetra Muttonfudge approached Kevin, she had a little crush on Kevin, but had a little trouble showing it.

"Great party huh Kevin?" Demetra Said

"Yeah, it's great. I just love Christmas, everyone's so nice to one another" Said Kevin

"I like Christmas too" Said Demetra

"So glad my sisters alive to experience it, after what happened with that drew virus a couple months ago" Said Kevin

"That was scary I agree" Said Demetra

Kevin looked towards his sister who was still with Reese

"At least now she's happy, and as long as she's happy, I'm happy" Said Kevin

At a table by the Christmas tree, sweet tooth and mocho were enjoying hot chocolate and Christmas cookies, while watching Reese and Lucy who were sitting not far in front of them at their table.

"It's almost been an hour and Reese and Lucy haven't left each other's side" Said sweet tooth "I'm surprised Lucy hasn't tried to talk to her other friends"

"You know that girl?" Mocho Asked

"She lives at the sugar rush orphanage with me, we were programmed without parents in mind on the same day and we weren't prepared to take care of ourselves just yet. It's known she's a friend of lucys and she's into art, but she doesn't talk much about her life" Said sweet tooth

"You think she's like us?" Mocho Asked

"Maybe" Said sweet tooth

The 2 girls got up from their table and walked towards the end of the room, and mocho saw them holding hands when they got out of almost everyone's sight, all except mocho and sweet tooth.

"I wonder where they're going" Said Mocho

"Probably love each other, that's what we do" Said Sweet tooth "They must not be open about their relationship if that is the case"

"I have to know" Said Mocho

"You sure spying on them is a good idea?" Sweet tooth Asked

"I just need to be certain" Said Mocho

"Ok, be careful" Said Sweet tooth

(With Lucy)

Lucy and her friend Reese walked into Lucys bedroom and shut the door. Lucy turned the lights on.

"We are now alone. And I have a present for you" Said Lucy

"You didn't have to get me anything" Said Reese

"That's what the smorelines said before my family bought them a bunch of new stuff a couple months ago upon learning how little they had. I insist Reese, you'll like these" said Lucy

Lucy went into her closet and pulled out a brown backpack which she gave to Reese. She unzipped the bag and inside was paints, markers, pencils and notebooks, art supplies.

"I got you some art stuff, I know it's your passion" Said Lucy

"You're right, I love it" Said Reese

"That's not all, I got you something else" Said Lucy

Lucy went to her nightstand and pulled something out of a drawer, it was a silver heart necklace which looked exactly like the one she wore. She undid the clasp and put it around Reese's neck.

"You always said you liked mine, so I went and got you one" Said Lucy

Reese looked at herself in Lucys desk mirror

"I love it" Said Reese

"I knew you would" Said Lucy

Reese hugged Lucy and kissed her, Lucy returned the feeling by doing the same.

"I love you" Said Reese

"And I love you too" Said Lucy

The 2 heard a small giggle, ruining their moment. Lucy grew angry and used her force powers to hold whoever was against her door still so they wouldn't run away. She opened her door and saw Mocho, who had fear in his eyes. Lucy pulled him inside and locked the door. She sat mocho in her closet, Reese looked worried and Lucy was angry

"How much of that did you hear?" Lucy whispered angrily, trying not to raise her voice so no one outside would know she was there

"This isn't what it looks like" Said Mocho "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I'm not, I'm bisexual, we both are, and we're embarrassed to let people know about that, that's why I haven't told you. I don't want anyone besides my family knowing" Lucy whispered

"You mean your parents and Kevin know about this?" Mocho whispered

"Yes, and they support me and what I do, but no one besides them and the guards know, this is a very tight secret, not even Ralph, Felix or Calhoun know, no one mentions this unless I say it's fine. Now that you know, I can't let you say anything. Mocho how much is it gonna cost you to keep this between us?" Lucy asked

"Lucy, I'm not taking your money, I won't tell anyone" Said Mocho

"And why should I believe you?" Lucy asked

"Because I sort of have a secret too. I'm gay" Said Mocho "And I have a boyfriend, Sweet tooth, the boy with the pink hair I've been with all night"

"Does he know about this?" Reese asked

"He kind of figures you 2 were in love but we had no proof. He won't tell anyone, we're not exactly fully open with ourselves just yet" Said Mocho

"Mocho, since we're good friends, I'll take your word for this. Don't make me regret this, got it?" Lucy asked

"I promise Lucy, and Reese, I won't tell anyone, you have my word, I don't want to make you angry, I don't like you when you're angry Lucy" Said Mocho

"I'll be back down to the party in a few minutes, gotta gather my other gifts for friends. Now please get out of my room mocho" Lucy said calmly

Mocho didn't hesitate and quickly got out of lucys room, Kevin was standing outside his door with a few gift boxes of his own.

"Let me guess, you learned lucys secret?" Kevin asked

"How'd you-

"Why else would she use the force to hold you down. Want my advice, you better keep that secret if you know what's good for you, my sister can be unpredictable" Said Kevin

Mocho nodded and ran back to join the party. Meanwhile in the castle garage, Norville was up to another trick. There were no guards guarding the royal family's racing karts, but there were security cameras watching them. Norville simply cut the power to the room, he figured he had 5 minutes before a maintenance man came down to check the problem, more than enough time. He placed some larger cherry bombs in the seats of the choconator and sweet revenge, Lucy and Kevin's personal karts. He lit them and ran out of the room. The bombs blew and the karts blew into pieces. Norville laughed to himself and went back to join the party, narrowly avoiding the maintenance crew sent to investigate the garage.

Meanwhile outside, an Oreo man with a red cape was standing with a chocolate bunny in a robotic suit. Both were looking up at the castle, and could see the Christmas party from windows 20 feet above them from the wall the castle stood on.

"There it is, Vanellopes annual Christmas party and she didn't invite us" Said the Oreo

"That's not right, after what we've been through. I say we give her and those snot nosed kids of hers and that peanut butter smelling husband the gift that keeps on giving" Said the chocolate rabbit

Behind the 2 were an army of about 30 reactivated and reprogrammed terminators from around Sugar rush, 25 T-600 endoskeletons with rubber skin faces and wearing Santa suits, 4 T-7T's, or spiders as the sugar rush citizens had referred to them, and 1 T-1 Terminator. Their mission, cause as much havoc to the Christmas party as possible

"Merry Christmas Vanellope from your old friend Captain Creamy" said the Oreo

"And former pet Mr Bonbon" Said the bunny

"To the secret entrance" said Captain creamy

All the machines began marching inside through a secret tunnel

(Back in the party)

Kevin was having licorice ask him a bunch of questions.

"How old are you? How does Lucy have her weird powers? How does your family make all your money? How come you never visit? Did you get me anything for Christmas? Do you fear for your sisters life? What's your biggest fear? Are you currently dating anyone?"

'Why'd I agree to this?' Kevin thought to himself

Meanwhile Lucy had rejoined the party and was having a conversation with Honey Potts.

"No way, Candlehead and Taffyta did that? Over candy crusher tickets?" Lucy asked

"Yes, they kept buying me stuff and doing favors for me, going as far as to handcuff themselves to my arms so I would give them my extra ticket" Said Honey

"So what'd you do?" Lucy asked

"By that point they had driven me so insane I tore up the tickets, so none of us went to that concert. Those were a crazy couple of days" Said Honey

"I'm sure they were" said Lucy

Honeys bees buzzed in fear of something. Honey looked down at them.

"Guys what's wrong?" Honey Asked

A tray of Fudges cake was held in front of them.

"Oh thanks" Said Lucy

The tray was smushed into lucys face and she was knocked into the wall by something hard and metal. Lucy uncovered her eyes and gasped, her attacker had all too familiar glowing red eyes under an obviously rubber face. Lucy knew exactly what it was. Honey screamed when it tried to attack her.

"TERMINATOR, ENDO" Lucy shouted

This caught Vanellopes attention

"An endo?" Vanellope asked worried

Hidden among the crowd, the endos revealed themselves, ripping off their Santa suits to show their metal bodies underneath. They pulled their weapons, plasma mini guns, out from behind their backs.

"I need my weapons" Said Lucy

She ran for the door but bumped into the T-1 terminator, it looked at her and fired its twin Gatling guns at her, but every bullet merely bounced off of her

"Thank you Kevin for making me bulletproof" Said Lucy before glitching past the tank like machine.

The 4 spiders creamy and Bonbon had sent jumped through the windows and onto the buffet tables. They fired their weapons at the crowd. Most hid under or behind tables, anywhere they could find cover, while some chose to fight back. Kit, despite being one 1 foot tall, had managed to take out the T-1 by snapping its head off.

"I won't let you ruin this for me, christmas is the only time my original family didn't make my life miserable" Kit Said

Lexie and Zander were firing their weapons at an endo approaching them. They were aiming for the head, their bullets peeling away the rubber face and revealing its metal head underneath. Both their guns ran out of ammo. The machine raised its weapon at the kids before a few more shots from Calhoun took it down. She handed them more ammo clips.

"It's gonna take more than those pistols it looks like to to take these things down" Said Calhoun

"What about that thing?" Lexie Asked pointing to the t-1 and it's weapons

"Or those?" Zander Asked, referring to the spiders weapons

"Get to that tank thing, I'll cover you" said Calhoun

"Is dad alright?" Lexie Asked

"He's fine, that honey girl is getting him out" Said Calhoun

With Felix, he was crawling behind tables following Honey as she led him out, her bees had flown off and she wasn't sure where they were, but she knew they'd be safe.

"We're almost out of this mr Felix" Said Honey

"If only my hammer could destroy instead of fix I'd be able to help out" Said Felix

A spider discovered them and aimed its twin blasters at the 2. Honey shielded Felix, knowing she'd regenerate, but the attack she was expecting never came. She saw the eye on the machine flicker before the spider turned away from them and fired its blasters at the 600's. Honeys 3 bees landed on her head and buzzed something.

"How'd you do that?" Honey asked them

"What're they saying?" Felix Asked

"They reprogrammed the spider to attack the other robots. This is our chance to get out" Said Honey

Lucy had come back to the ballroom, lightsaber and a couple stormtrooper blasters in hand. She narrowly avoided getting hit by her friend Maddie, who was thrown towards her.

"I thought robots were supposed to be nice" said Maddie

"Not these robots" Said Lucy

Lucy saw her brother and friend Natasia get cornered by a spider. Lucy tossed her saber at the spider, striking its power core.

"You guys alright?" Lucy asked

"Yeah we'll be fine" Said Kevin

She tossed them her blasters.

"Take these, you'll need them" Said Lucy before she grabbed her saber and ran off

Kevin and nat avoided being hit by Candi as she was tossed their way by an endo.

"Ow that really hurt, where did these things even come from?" Candi asked

"I don't know but I have my suspicions" Said Kevin

Kevin and nat turned over one of the tables and fired their blasters at the endos. Ralph was protecting Vanellope by trying to cover her, but he didn't have any weapons and he couldn't get to close to the machines without being blasted upon. An endo approached them, defenseless, and punched Ralph in the gut, but he didn't feel much.

"That the best you got?" Ralph asked

With one punch, Ralph destroyed the endo by knocking it to the ground. Another endo, this time with a mini gun, approached. It aimed the weapon at Ralph, but before it could fire, screwball, now showing her razor sharp teeth, bit into the gun and ate the barrel, rendering the weapon useless. The endo tossed it aside and attempted to crush her with its weight, but screwball bit the head off and ate it whole. Ralph was surprised seeing the creature do such a thing.

"That thing is cool but creepy at the same time" Said Ralph

Meanwhile with Kevin's friend Jr, he was using his own weapon, a special type of sword, to attack the machines. Norville was getting their attention by teleporting around the room, while he sliced the weapons in half. His sister Christie was using powers she had to fight the machines. She shot fire from her hands at a couple, which did nothing more than burn the rubber faces off. When she noticed the fire had no effect, she shot ice out of her hands and froze them in place long enough for Lodhi Jr to cut their heads off.

"No one messes vith us" Said Jr

In the middle of the ballroom, Lucy was deflecting plasma blasts with her lightsaber, relying on her powers to sense if she was in any danger. Lexie and Zander had managed to take down most of the machines thanks to the Gatling guns from the t-1, after they figured out how to get them to fire. Within minutes, the last of the machines were either cut down by Lucy or shot down by Lexie or Zander, Kevin, Nat, had their limbs ripped off by Kit, or flat out eaten by screwball. Felix and honey returned when the fighting had stopped, tables were scattered everywhere along with the dead machines. Those who were caught in the crossfire regenerated as expected. Mocho, who covered himself and his mom in a force field, let each other go to see the damage. Food littered the ground along with bullets and liquids. Cinnamon and baking came into the room with smiles on their faces, and looked at the damages.

"What did I miss?" Cinnamon asked surprised

"Not to worry everyone, I can fix this" Said Felix

"And we have plenty more food where this came from" Said Vanellope "Don't worry everyone, this is just a minor setback, we'll have this all cleaned up and repaired in no time"

Felix went to work tapping his hammer on anything broken while castle staff and citizens cleaned up the mess. Lucy was dragging the dead terminators across the floor to a corner of the room with her force powers. She didn't like doing this, the endos weighed 800 pounds each, they were too heavy to lift in the air for her as she wasn't trained with heavier objects yet, but she sighed and accepted she was the only one who could move them out of the way. The terminators, particularly the spiders, destroyed some karts outside, so Felix had to fix those too.

"Anything else that was broken?" Lucy asked

A castle maintenance man whispered in Lucys ear.

"My kart was DESTROYED?!" Lucy said angrily

"As well as Kevin's, we believe the machines did it" Said the maintenance man

"Blasted terminators. Felix when you're done can you fix me and Kevin's karts?" Lucy asked

"Sure can" Said Felix

"Thanks, appreciate it" Said Lucy

Within half an hour, the damages were repaired, more food was quickly brought out, and the party resumed. Lucy and Kevin gave presents to their friends, as well as other citizens did with each other. Things went back to normal. The party ended around 9 pm, that's when most of the guests decided to leave, wanting to get home to celebrate their christmases with their families. The citizens grabbed their belongings, wished the royal family a merry Christmas, and then left back to their homes. Soon only the smorelines, Ralph, and Felix and Calhoun's family remained, they all were in the throne room.

"What a night" Said Rancis

"Still not sure who sent those killer machines, why would anyone want to do that?" Felix Asked

"I have enemies, which one did that I don't know but I'll find out one way or another. Lexie, Zander, That was pretty brave what you did manning that T-1's guns and taking out those machines, and as a reward, if your parents permit it, I think you can open your gifts from us" Said Vanellope

"It's fine with me" Said Calhoun

"And Me" said Felix

Both kids smiled as Vanellope and her family gave them their gifts. Lexie got a backpack, some binoculars, a pocket knife, and a book about exotic animals. Zander got some tools and a cool Black and red jacket. Lucy surprised the 2 by handing them 2 laser blasters.

"I think it's time for an upgrade to your regular old guns" Said Lucy

"Whoa, this is so cool" Said Zander

"E-11 blaster, standard issue to imperial stormtroopers, and the blaster of choice to me in situations where necessary" Said Lucy

"Uh kid, you sure giving them laser guns is a good idea?" Ralph asked

"After how they acted tonight, I think they're responsible enough to carry these weapons. I also have one more gift for you, I know you've been asking about it, I think it's time I told you how I got my force powers" said Lucy

Rancis put his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, are you sure you're ready to tell them your story?" Rancis Asked

"They were gonna find out eventually daddy, might as well get this out sooner or later" Said Lucy

Lucy turned to sit on her throne, Zander and Lexie put their gifts down gently and sat on the ground to listen. Felix, Calhoun, Ralph, and the smorelines all listened to what Lucy had to say as they weren't entirely sure about the story. As soon as her family sat down, Lucy spoke.

"It all began a few short months before me and Kevin's 8th. Birthdays, Candlehead made us this machine that allowed us to travel into console video games, Kevin was excited to use it, I was skeptical. Kevin put the wrong game in a console and we got sent into the game Star Wars revenge of the sith, spent the next half hour fighting for our lives as Clone troopers, the enemies in the levels we were in, tried to hunt us down. We fought bravely, but I was shot 3 times, I barely made it out. Spent the next several days in bed, massive pain in my body, pain so bad the magic hammer couldn't help me. I hated my brother the entire time"

"One night in my dreams, I met this man in black robes named Palpatine, he healed my body, and he offered me this gift, that gift being my force powers. I'm not sure how he gave them to me, but he did. He trained me, taught me how to use them, all I had to do was keep his existence a secret. As I got more training, he fed me lies, he told me my family didn't love me, how they planned to ruin the game. He told me I had to stop them, and I believed him. He gave me this lightsaber, though at the time the blade was red, he gave me one task"

Lucy began shedding a few tears.

"He asked me to kill my family" Said Lucy

Felix gasped hearing that, Ralph was wondering why Lucy believed what that man said. Cinnamon believed Lucy was an idiot believing that man while Lexie and Zander curiously listened.

"He gave me some troopers and I attempted to strike my family down, but I couldn't bring myself to. No matter what happens with my family I still love them deep down. Palpatine was furious, he shot lightning out of his hands at my family, then at me. Told me his game was unplugged and he wanted to rule this one, but he needed us out of the way, he used me, lied to me. I used my saber to block his attacks, and I stabbed him in the chest, killing him"

"You killed someone outside their game?" Lexie Asked

Lucy nodded

"I had no choice. We burned his body in diet cola mountain. While I'm glad he's gone, I can only imagine what would've happened had I listened enough to kill my family. That experience still haunts me. These powers while useful are a reminder of him, I try and use them for good when I can"

"I'm really sorry that happened to you Lucy, but at least you're still alive as well as your family" Said Lexie

"You're pretty brave Lucy for facing up to that man. I'm sorry you had to go through that. We promise not to bring this topic up to you anymore" Said Zander

"You earned the right to hear this story." Said Lucy "Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine"

Kevin patted his sister on the back.

"Well, I think it's best that we head home now" Said Felix

"You have a safe trip back, Merry Christmas" Said Vanellope

"Merry Christmas" Said Calhoun

Lexie and Zander gathered their gifts together and walked out with their parents. Soon only the smorelines, Ralph, and the royal family remained.

"Well I think it's time we head to bed, our Christmas starts early" Said Vanellope

"I agree, off to bed kids, gotta be up at 6 to decorate the tree" Said Kit

"You wake up at 6?" Ralph Asked

"It's either that or 5, we start really early" Said Fudge

"Our kids will probably be up at 5, every year they get so excited they wake up very early and hang in Kevin's room or sit on their thrones til we tell them they can open gifts." Said Rancis

"Your tree will be brought out in a bit, don't worry about the lights, the guards will have them set up for you, all you need to worry about is decorating" Said Vanellope

"Why thanks Vanellope" Said Fudge

"Well if christmas is starting early I better get to bed, where's my room again Kid?" Ralph asked

"I'll show you, goodnight everybody" said Vanellope

"Goodnight"

All the family members soon went off in different directions, leaving the throne room empty.

' **Wow, can't believe I made a chapter this long, I typed it nonstop. This has got to be without a doubt my longest chapter to date. Hope you all liked it'**


	4. Chapter 4

''Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the castle, not a soul was stirring, not even a guard, the castle had automated defense systems for late nights and holidays so the guards could have sleep.

Stockings hung over the library fireplace with care, and when opened that morning would bring some surprises. For those expecting these lines to rhyme you're reading the wrong persons story so go somewhere else. Wreck it Ralph was sleeping in a room specifically made for him, with the biggest bed vanellope could find, which Ralph liked. Vanellope and rancis slept peacefully in the master bedroom while Kit and Fudge were bundled up in their bedroom. Their kids mocho and cinnamon slept peacefully, though cinnamon had made an effort to cover the door crack on her door, not wanting anyone, especially the twins, to learn she slept with a night light still.

The twins were bundled up in their rooms, too excited to sleep yet they forced themselves to sleep, hugging their favorite plush toys, they dreamed about what could they be getting for Christmas. They were able to stay asleep until 5 am. Lucy was the first to wake up, and she was thirsty. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her stuffed pony she slept with

"Merry Christmas Fluttershy" Lucy said quietly

Lucy sat up in bed and looked out her window, the games internal clock didn't raise the sun at least til 6:30, so outside the view was a night sky with twinkling stars. She put on her my little pony rainbow dash slippers as well as a white and purple robe, then walked to the kitchen for a glass of milk. She wondered if Kevin was up yet, though she was sure he probably was. Every Christmas they woke up at this time, and while they couldn't open presents til 7, they did hang out and do stuff, mostly she watched Kevin play video games or they watched something on Netflix, whatever they felt like at the time.

After getting her drink, she walked back to her bedroom and checked her phone which lied under her pillow, she noticed she had a text from Kevin.

'Hey sis, you up yet?'

'Yes' she texted back

'Wanna watch that toy show on Netflix we like while we wait for mom and dad to wake up?' Kevin texted.

'I'll glitch right over' Lucy texted

Lucy stuffed her phone in her robe pocket, grabbed her pony toy and glitched into Kevin's room next door. She climbed into his bed and made herself comfortable next to him.

"I'll watch your pony episode if we can watch my transformers episode" said Kevin

"Deal, you can go first" said Lucy

Meanwhile in kit and fudges guest room somewhere else in the castle not too long later, Kit and fudge were nestled comfortably under their covers sleeping, Kit occasionally kicking his leg. It wasn't long til Kit yawned and stretched himself awake. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was 5:45, it was time for Christmas to begin with his family. He threw the covers off himself and, as he did every year, started hopping up and down on his wife to wake her up.

"Fudgey wake up wake up it's Christmas morning" Kit Said excitedly

Fudge grabbed him and sat up smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Said Fudge

As fudge rubbed her eyes awake, kit ran to wake his kids, who were never too impressed he hopped on them to wake them up. After everyone was awake, they all went down to the throne room to start their first Christmas morning tradition, decorate their Christmas tree. When they got to the throne room, they were surprised at the huge amount of gifts Vanellopes family had gotten.

'Those twins are too spoiled' cinnamon thought to herself

The family looked at their own tree, and to their surprise, there were gifts underneath. This was surprising as normally they couldn't afford gifts of their own. At first they thought it was a mistake, that presents for vanellopes family accidentally ended up under theirs, but upon closer inspection, they saw that the gifts were for them.

"Well this is certainly a surprise" Said Fudge

"We'll open them after our tree is finished" Said Kit

Big cardboard boxes lied by their tree, and inside were ornaments and decorations the smorelines had sent ahead of time. They all dug into the box and began pulling things out, and began their decorating. Cinnamon eyed a really big but badly wrapped gift behind their tree, it was a gift to her from Lucy of all people.

"Do I really want to know what this thing is?" Cinnamon asked herself

"Maybe it's something great, look at the size of this thing" Said Mocho

"Lucy doesn't even like me, why would she bother getting me something nice, assuming this is something nice" said Cinnamon

For the next hour, the smorelines decorated their tree full of ornaments and different things they had in their decoration boxes. When the time came at 7 am, Rancis and Vanellope walked to Kevin's bedroom to get their kids. They knocked on the door, but were surprised when they got no answer. They opened the door and saw their kids had fallen asleep while watching a toy history show on Netflix on Kevin's tv. Rancis turned off Kevin's tv and the 2 racers looked at their kids.

"They look so cute together sleeping. Should we wake them?" Rancis Asked

"It's what they've been waiting for. But we'll be gentle" said Vanellope

The 2 went to different sides of the bed and gently shook their kids.

"Princess, its time to wake up" Rancis said to Lucy

"Wake up my little Autobot, it's Christmas morning" Vanellope said to Kevin

Both twins yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"Merry Christmas kids" said Vanellope

"Merry Christmas mom and dad" the twins said at the same time

"Breakfast is being prepared, but while that's happening, it's time to open presents." Said Vanellope

"We'll let you 2 wake up, you know where we'll be" Said Rancis

Rancis and Vanellope left the bedroom while the twins rubbed their eyes to get fully awake.

"Can't believe we fell asleep" Said Lucy

"A little extra sleep never hurt anybody" Said Kevin

Kevin hopped out of his bed and threw on a dark blue robe and a pair of sonic the hedgehog slippers.

"Come on sis, it's present time" said Kevin

Lucy hopped out of Kevin's bed, slipped into her slippers and ran for the throne room where the smorelines were finishing their tree.

"All done" said Fudge

"Merry Christmas smorelines" said the twins

"And Merry Christmas to you too prince and princess" Said Kit

"Hope you like our gifts to you" Said Kevin

"We shall see. I'm curious as to what this giant thing you gave me is, Lucy" said Cinnamon

"Open it and find out" Said Lucy

Cinnamon tore off the terribly wrapped wrapping paper to reveal what looked like a motorcycle, but it didn't have a seat. It was all black and had what looked like 2 guns sticking from its sides.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Lucy

"What the heck is this thing?" Cinnamon asked

"You seriously don't know what it is? I see them in the junkyard every time I go in there" Said Lucy

"Seriously what is it?" Cinnamon asked

"It's a mototerminator" said Lucy

"You gave me a terminator? First of all, why? And what makes you think I'd want one to begin with?" Cinnamon asked

"Well I don't expect you to ever turn it on or maybe ride it. I know you love that motocross bike of yours and this thing is more or less related to it. I found it in the kart junkyard and I figured maybe you could use it for parts, or maybe fix it and ride it, I don't know" Said Lucy

"Ok then, thanks I guess" said Cinnamon

Lucy smiled and then ran for her presents along with Kevin, wondering what they should open first. Ralph entered the throne room where Vanellope greeted him with a hug

"Merry Christmas stink brain. You like the gift I left in your room?" Vanellope Asked

"It's great, though I've never needed shoes before" Said Ralph

"How can you stand walking on the ice cream snow? Trust me Ralph, those shoes are better for your feet, especially this time of year" Said Vanellope

"Well thanks kid, I appreciate it" Said Ralph "So kids enjoying their Christmas?"

"They seem to be" Said Vanellope

"Wow, Omega Supreme" Said Kevin as he showed off a big transformer box "He's just who I wanted"

"I got a new toy kart" Said Lucy

"I bet there's also more ponies hidden in there somewhere" Said Kevin

"I'm sure there are" Said Lucy as she scanned her presents

"Wow a tie fighter, sweet" said Kevin

The smorelines seemed to enjoy their presents, each relating to stuff they liked. Kit got weights and flower and science related stuff, fudge new dresses and cook books, cinnamon tools and toy karts among other toys the twins thought she'd might like, they didn't know her well in that regard. Screwball got chew toys which she liked, and Mocho got video games and books and toys. He picked up a present from Kevin.

"You got me a gift?" Mocho asked him curiously

"Mom said I had to. Maybe you'll like it, I hope you do anyway" Said Kevin

Mocho tore open the wrapping paper to his gift and was a little scared of what it was but also confused, in 1980's style packaging was as the box called a 'Heroic Autobot', Autobot leader Optimus Prime. He looked at Kevin.

"Before you say anything, I know you have a weird thing against machines, but this is a good robot, he's the protector of all that is good, believes all life is worth protecting, even yours. He's my cartoon hero, and a good role model. Plus it's 4 toys in one a truck and trailer and robot and command center that's awesome" said Kevin

"Well thanks Kevin, I'll play with it maybe later" said Mocho as he slid the box behind him

"Open your other one" said Kevin

Mocho did just that and saw a sonic the hedgehog plush which he instantly hugged.

"I love this" Said Mocho

"Glad you at least like one of my toys to you" Said Kevin

"My gift to you's in my room mocho, I'll give it to you after breakfast" Said Lucy

"Oh we won't be joining you for breakfast, we usually don't eat til dinner on Christmas" Said Kit

"Well this year will be different, you gotta join us. Trust us, just this once I guarantee you'll like our Christmas breakfast" Said Kevin

"At least stay for a few bites" Said Lucy

"Well, ok, that won't hurt our schedule" Said Kit

Mocho approached Lucy with a small gift behind his back

"I got you something Lucy" Said Mocho

"Mocho you didn't have to get me anything" Said Lucy

"Neither did you, your friendships more than enough a gift for me. Hope you like this, made it myself" Said Mocho

He pulled out a blanket from behind his back which he draped over the princess.

"Can never have too many blankets, especially since it's so cold out" Said mocho

"Thanks mocho, I love it" Said Lucy

Mocho smiles hearing that. The twins opened their presents from their friend Natasia, Lucy had gotten a Pokemon, as well as a note explaining what exactly it was since Lucy wasn't into anime like she was. Kevin had gotten a simple LEGO Star Wars set, nothing too special. Kevin's friend Jr got him a cool Star Wars helmet, while he got Lucy just a simple pony toy. By the time half the gifts were opened by everyone, sour bill came into the room wearing a Santa hat.

"Breakfast is served" Said Bill

"Already? Wow that's quicker than last year" Said Rancis

"Come on lets eat" Said Kevin

Everyone went to the castle dining room and took their seats as castle chefs wheeled out a huge amount of food which surprised but impressed the smorelines. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and waffles, fruits and hash browns, cans of whipped cream, milk and juices, it all looked delicious.

"You made this much just for us?" Asked Kit

"No, this is how big our breakfasts are every Christmas, perks of being royalty. Of course we can't eat it all and there's leftovers, but with you here there should be none this year" Said Vanellope

"Well I don't know about you but I'm sure hungry" Said Ralph

"Well then dig in everyone" Said Vanellope


End file.
